As microelectronic packaging technology advances for higher processor performance, there is a need for technologies that enable improved heat removal. Some devices, such as cell phones and tablets, that may incorporate 3D multi chip packages, possess challenges in terms of being able to operate within the skin temperature limits associated with such devices. Meeting these temperature specifications requires the development of inexpensive and high performance thermal management technologies.